The invention generally relates to a radiation emitting semiconductor component and more particularly to a semiconductor component and method of making the same wherein the component demonstrates improved radiated multi-colored light homogeneity.
An example of light emitting semiconductor components is set out in WO 97/50132. Such components contain a semiconductor body which emits light (primary light) and a luminescent conversion element, which converts part of this light into another wavelength (fluorescence light). The complete perceived color of the emitted light from such a semiconductor component is accrued from the additive mixture of colors of primary light and fluorescent light. A luminous substance is often used as a luminescent conversion element suspended in a plastic. As shown in WO 97/50132, one structural shape of radiation emitting semiconductor components is presented where the semiconductor body is placed in a recess in the base body of the component and the recess is filled with the fluorescent suspension. This arrangement has the disadvantage that the sources of primary light—semiconductor body—and of fluorescent light—fluorescent suspension—are generally of different shapes and sizes, so that a splitting into different components of color according to the direction of beam occurs and a spatial inhomogeneous color effect is produced. Severe chromatic errors occur for optical images. That the color effect depends on the optical path length in the suspension is a further disadvantage, so that fluctuations of the thickness of the suspension layer caused by manufacturing the above semiconductor body leads to different color effects. Furthermore, a very even distribution of the luminous substance in the suspension is generally necessary.